Let's Get You Home
by busybee6563
Summary: Set during BIOTA and just after, where the episode left off. Kurt helps a drunken Blaine home, and it turns out to be a little more problematic than he thought. Klaine fluffiness. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, this is set during Blame It On The Alcohol, and yes, it's another one of the ones where Kurt helps Blaine home from the party.

In other news, oh my god, have you guys heard Animal? Hot or what? I properly can't wait for this episode, there better be some Klaine in it, otherwise Ryan Murphy's getting cut.

But anyways, enjoy, and please review to tell me what you think! :)

* * *

It was 3am and the party was finally winding down. Rubbish and empty cups were everywhere, cushions from the couches scattered through the room with people, some of them asleep, some of them giggling drunkenly together, splayed all over the floor. Finn was going to have a job on his hands getting the rest of them home. Barely appreciating the fact he hadn't volunteered as designated driver, Kurt's attention was on the snoring form in one corner.

"C'mon, Blaine, we need to get you home." Kurt shook the lightly sleeping boy awake with a little more force than was probably necessary. He was still deeply annoyed about the travesty that was spin the bottle and the karaoke that followed. A thought crossed the back of his mind that maybe he should be taking his anger out on Rachel instead, the whole spin the bottle thing had been her idea in the first place…

Blaine blearily opened his eyes, making no attempt to leave.

"Come on, we need to go." Kurt spoke more forcefully this time, attempting to haul Blaine up by the arms, ending up practically dragging him off the floor.

"Alright, alright." The tipsy Blaine staggered clumsily to his feet, almost collapsing back down, if it hadn't have been for Kurt's arm that had quickly snaked around his waist in an effort to support him. Blaine heavily draped his arm over Kurt's shoulders and, beneath the anger and Blaine's weight, Kurt had to admit that it felt pretty damn nice to be like this, arms round each other, even if it was so Blaine wouldn't break his drunken neck. They slowly made their way across the room.

"Honestly, only you would choose to crash at the point furthest from the door," Kurt mumbled, noting to himself that it meant he could have his arm around Blaine for the longest amount of time possible. Maybe not such a bad thing after all.

Just as they got to the bottom of the stairs, Finn came over to them. To say he was looking a little worried would be an understatement.

"Where are you gonna take him? Where does he even live?" Kurt thought for a second. He hadn't got this far in his thought process. He realised actually had no idea.

"Crap, Finn I haven't a clue. And I doubt he could give me directions in his current state." They both looked at the gently swaying Blaine attached to Kurt's side. A moment of silence.

"I'm just going to have to take him to ours. I can hardly just leave him, can I?" Finn simply nodded stiffly before casting a cautious glance around the room at the half of Glee club that was left.

"Good luck with this lot," Kurt smirked. "regretting offering to be designated driver yet?"

"Oh just a little. I just spent twenty minutes trying to get a crying Santana into her house." Kurt cringed at the image. "I told Puck, Mike and Tina I'd take them home too, but I can't even find Puck. This is a disaster." Kurt awkwardly patted Finn's arm the best he could with Blaine leaning on him so heavily.

"That's a pretty accurate way to describe it." And Kurt wasn't just talking about giving people a ride home, he was talking about the whole night in general. Finn sighed.

"I'll see you later, yeah?" Finn sounded like someone had asked him to dissect a cat or something similarly terrible.

"Yeah." Kurt turned to make his way up the stairs. Forgetting Blaine's current movement capacity, he moved too quickly, causing Blaine to grip tightly onto Kurt with both arms, hands clutching at forearms. He was lost for a moment in the rough warmth before he remembered what he was supposed to be doing and secured his hold on Blaine's waist. He could feel muscle under his hand and it sent his head a little dizzy. Once Blaine was reasonably steady, they made their way up the stairs, the smaller boy propping himself up on the wall to stop him falling. Kurt could've sworn snails could've climbed faster than their excruciating pace.

They eventually made it to Kurt's car, and he began fumbling for his keys. Of course, they would be in the pocket Blaine was leaning on.

"Uh, Blaine, the keys are in my other pocket, could you just-" he stopped short. Kurt was going to suggest that he just leant up a second so he could get them, but Blaine started trying to extract them himself. His hands weren't exactly co-ordinated and Kurt's pants weren't exactly loose, meaning Kurt's self-control was tested massively as had to hold back a whimper when Blaine's hands blundered over Kurt's thigh in an attempt to reach into the pocket. A glance at Blaine's face only made it worse. He had his tongue stuck out in concentration, eyes determined. Thankfully, after two almost unbearable tries, he got his fingers into the pocket and drew the keys out with a flourish, handing them to Kurt with a stupid grin on his face.

"There you go!" He exclaimed triumphantly, obviously oblivious to the sexual frustration he'd just boiled up within his friend. Kurt took them and cleared his throat far too loudly.

"Thanks Blaine." His voice was quiet as he stuck the key into the lock and opened the passenger door.

"Shotgun!" Blaine shouted suddenly and all but pulled Kurt into the car with him, his head narrowly missing the cold metal frame. Blaine giggled as Kurt stood back up, heat rising to his face. After shutting the door, he quickly made his way round to the drivers' side and got into his seat.

"Blaine, put on your seatbelt, I'm not having you dying and getting blood all over my upholstery." Blaine did as he was told and rested his head against the window. Satisfied that Blaine was safe (well, safe-ish), Kurt put on his own seatbelt and started up the car. Blaine giggled again as the glass vibrated beneath his cheek, bringing a hand up to feel it jiggling too. Kurt couldn't help but smile as Blaine was reduced to a five year-old and began the short journey home.

After a few minutes, Blaine's hand found the CD player. Kurt cringed as he remembered what CD he'd last had in there. As It Had to Be You softly began, Kurt pondered where his love for When Harry Met Sally came from. That was until Blaine began singing along quietly and his voice broke through any thought that attempted to form other than 'why does his voice have to be so beautiful even when he's drunk?'

Just as the song ended, they pulled into Kurt's drive, the hum of the engine fading away when the key was taken from the ignition.

"Blaine, we're here. Now listen to me very carefully." He made sure Blaine's full attention was on him before continuing.

"You need to be very, very quiet. My dad's asleep and he needs a good eight hours sleep a night, so we don't want to wake him up, okay?" Blaine nodded earnestly, his curls waggling lightly with the motion of his head.

"Right, take off your seatbelt, then and I'll come round to help you out." Kurt briskly unclipped his and went round to Blaine's door. He took a deep breath to prepare himself, both for the task of getting Blaine up his stairs without making too much noise and the thrill of having Blaine's arm draped over his shoulder again. He opened the door and offered Blaine a hand.

"Such a gentleman," he grinned, taking it and carefully pulled himself up out of the seat before his arm returned to its rightful place around Kurt when he stumbled slightly on what seemed to be thin air.

Thankfully, they made it up the stairs to Kurt's room with only a small amount of fuss when Blaine decided he wanted to sit down half way and curl up on the carpet. Kurt opened the door and sat down on the bed with Blaine, who promptly flopped backwards, arms wide, onto Kurt's double bed.

"Oh my god, Kurt, this bed's so fluffy!" He rolled around side to side and Kurt giggled before a thought hit him. He would have to sleep in bed with Blaine. He could hardly sleep on the floor, that would be cruel, and the couch wasn't an option - Burt would no doubt be up early in the morning and finding a hung-over stranger in his lounge wouldn't exactly have appealing results.

Blaine appeared to have already worked this out and, when Kurt turned round to tell him about sleeping arrangements, Blaine was sat up- oh. Kurt let out a small gasp. Blaine was attempting to pull his cardigan and shirt off together, and appeared to have them slightly stuck over his head. But that wasn't what got Kurt's heart racing. What did was the expanse of skin that'd been revealed on Blaine's torso. It was lightly tanned and surprisingly well sculpted with a trail of dark, slightly curly hair leading down. At first, Kurt was glued to the spot, staring as Blaine struggled to free himself of his clothes, hardly unable to process anything other than '.god.' but then his thoughts tumbled over each other, half his brain urging him to screw it all and just _touch _him, the other half freaking out because 'hey, Blaine's just attempting to rip his clothes off while in my bed, no big deal'. And then there was a tiny thought in the back of his head that was the image of his dad somehow finding a half-naked Blaine in his son's bed. The notion scared him into lunging over to Blaine and tugging the cloth from his hands.

"No, Blaine, just sleep in your clothes, it'll be fine, you don't need to take them off." Blaine stared at his hands as he pulled the material back down. Kurt tried desperately to not make contact with Blaine's skin. And failed. It was like fire licked at his fingertips. It was so warm and smooth and-

Kurt practically threw himself off the bed, trying to compose himself as he fumbled over to his set of drawers to get some pajamas. He avoided eye contact with Blaine while he trudged into his bathroom to get changed. Kurt shut the door and leant against it, trying to grasp some form of control. All he could think about was how damn hot Blaine was. That uniform did not do him any justice at all. Blindly pulling off his clothes and pulling on his sleepwear, he tried to work out what the hell he was going to do. He thought about sleeping on the floor, but dismissed the idea immediately. The idea about sleeping in the bath was short-lived too. He couldn't think of any other option but to go in there and sleep in the same bed as him. Kurt sighed and spent four whole minutes staring at himself in the mirror, trying to get his hair just right.

A deep breath and the door was opened. Kurt strode across to the bed with as much confidence as he could muster, which happened to be not very much. He almost bailed when he saw Blaine's eyes on him, but he stayed firm and felt quite proud of himself when he lifted the duvet and got under. Blaine had managed to take his shoes off himself by some miracle and had made himself quite comfortable, already under the duvet.

The silence was deafening. An awkward silence as Kurt just stared at the ceiling, trying not to let his mind stray to the stupidly attractive boy who was laid next to him. He almost jumped out of his skin when he felt a toe nudge his leg. He turned his head to find Blaine's face just a few inches from his own, hazel eyes wide and staring into Kurt's, beauty radiating from him. Breath caught in his throat.

"Hey, Kurt?" Blaine's voice was soft and velvety.

"Yeah?" Kurt forced himself to answer, voice strained.

"Will you snuggle with me?" Kurt's heart stopped. He had died and gone to heaven. He was dreaming. He was hallucinating. Had Blaine seriously just asked him that? Kurt couldn't make his mouth form an answer. Hell, he couldn't make his brain form one. His heart was screaming at him to say yes, but his voice had disappeared. His mouth felt dry, his head whirling with this admittedly simple question, his palms sweaty.

"Kurt?" Blaine looked concerned and his face fell. "I shouldn't have said anything, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Stupid Blaine. Stupid, stupid Blaine." He hit his face with his hands on each word. Kurt found himself reaching for Blaine's hands and, much to his surprise, actually being able to speak.

"Hey, hey, stop that." He wanted to tell him yes. Every piece of him was willing him to say yes, but Kurt was suddenly extremely self conscious. He was here in his pajamas in bed with the boy he was sure he was completely in love with and telling him that snuggling would actually be very, very nice indeed seemed like the most embarrassing thing in the world.

Courage, though. Right?

Another deep breath.

"I'd love to cuddle with you, Blaine." Kurt stared at their hands as he spoke, his voice barely audible, and forced himself look up at Blaine's face to judge his reaction. A huge, puppy-dog smile spread across his features and he opened his arms wide. Kurt carefully edged closer to Blaine and nestled into him, feeling arms wrap around his back protectively. Blaine sighed loudly and happily, nuzzling his cheek into Kurt's.

Kurt was ecstatic. He wanted to scream he was so thrilled. Blaine was everywhere, his smell everywhere, alcohol mixed in with it, yes, but Blaine's smell nonetheless. He breathed in deeply, letting the moment wash over him. It was extremely comfortable curled up with Blaine. So comfortable, he wondered if this was actually happening at all.

"Nighty night Kurt," Blaine whispered, closing his eyes and burrowing down to rest his head on Kurt's chest.

"Night, Blaine," Kurt replied.

He could've sworn he felt Blaine's lips press a soft kiss to his neck.

Kurt wondered if Blaine would remember any of this in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So this is the second and final part, set a couple of days later in the coffee shop just after the episode left off. I wanted to do something like this separately, but when IfOnlyLoveWasLikeTheMovies87 suggested the idea for another chapter, I combined the two, and here we go!  
Oh, and who's excited for Sexy? I know I am! Damn me being in the UK and having to wait until a little later to see it!

Enjoy, and please tell me what you thought of it by dropping a review!

* * *

Kurt stepped into Blaine's place in the queue, since Rachel had so rudely flounced away. He wondered why Blaine had rushed off to the bathroom so quickly. He also wondered whether Blaine had seen him or not - he'd kind of looked at him when talking to Rachel. Obviously Kurt wasn't very good at blending in - he'd learnt that when he'd tried spying at Dalton - busted within the first hour. Kurt wondered what would've happened if he'd asked someone else on the stairs what was going on. He might never have confronted Karofsky. He might never have come to Dalton for good. He might never have met Blaine. The thought made Kurt's chest hurt. He couldn't fathom what it would've been like without him.

"What can I get you, today?" He was at the counter, the cashier's voice breaking his reverie.

"Oh. Um, medium drip, please." He handed over a five dollar bill, telling the friendly looking woman to keep the change. He went round the side to wait for his order, slipping once more into his thoughts. He thought about the argument he'd had with Blaine a couple of days previously. He'd said some things he regretted - really regretted - and he needed to tell Blaine he was sorry, that he'd support him whatever he was, whatever he did and whatever he chose to be. He thought about when Blaine had slept in his bed. He'd thought about that an awful lot recently, far too much for it to be deemed healthy, but Kurt couldn't resist re-living how he'd felt so safe and comfortable cuddling into Blaine, how all he could feel and smell was him, how his lips had felt on his skin…Kurt was still trying to decide if he'd imagined that or not.

"Medium drip." A coffee cup was pushed towards him and Kurt took it with a polite smile, turning to find Blaine stood next to him. He let out a small squeak, not expecting anyone, never mind Blaine, to be at the side of him. He must have been extremely deep in thought not to notice him.

"You didn't have to buy me my coffee, Kurt." It was hard to tell what Blaine was feeling towards the other boy. He looked a mixture of guilty, anxious and something else. Maybe it was happiness, maybe it was anger. Kurt couldn't work it out. He extended his arm carefully.

"I kind of owe you something to make up for me behaving like an ass. Coffee seems like a good start." Blaine took the cup, his fingers brushing Kurt's only very lightly but with just enough pressure to make his spine tingle.

"Can we sit down and sort this out?" Kurt nodded, glad Blaine wanted to at least try to still be friends.

They sat back down at the table Kurt had been at. Kurt decided he needed to get his apology out before Blaine started speaking.

"Look, Blaine, I'm sorry for what I said. I was wrong to get mad at you like that and I really regret what I said to you. You had every right to be confused and you should be free to be who you are without me letting my, I'll admit it, flawed judgement get the better of me and hurting you. I just want you to know that, if you want me to, I'll be here for you, whoever you are, if you're gay, bisexual, omnisexual, whatever, it doesn't matter, you'll still be you, and I don't think anything can change that." Kurt had looked Blaine straight in the eyes as he spoke, trying to convey his sincerity through both his eyes and his words.

Thankfully, Blaine smiled at him. It was a simple, reassuring smile that warmed Kurt to the centre of his bones, both because it was beautiful and because of the relief it brought.

"I think I have an apology to make too, Kurt. I compared you to Karofsky, and I really shouldn't have done that. You have nothing, nothing on common with that lowlife." He practically spat out the word, taking a second to breathe before continuing.

"I completely understand now why you would be angry with me. And I know now that I'm definitely gay, no doubt about it. The truth is, we both said and did a few things we regret that day. What do you say we put them behind us and carry on like we never fell out, hm?" Kurt let out breath that he barely realised he'd been holding.

"I'd like that very, very much." They smiled at each other and Blaine, content, took a careful sip of his coffee.

"Needs sugar," he commented, grimacing slightly and retrieving some from the pot across the room. He added it to the lightly steaming cup, stirred and licked the stirrer when he was done. Kurt watched him, mesmerised by the way his lips moved across the plastic.

"Blaine, do you remember anything else from the party?" Kurt found himself asking, adding, slightly nervously, "Or, uh, after the party?" Blaine looked thoughtful then smirked.

"I remember Mercedes trying to smother Puck in spin the bottle…and singing karaoke for a bit…oh, and I definitely remember falling over afterwards." He winced at the memory.

"And then later on, someone woke me up."

"Yeah, that was me." Kurt smiled a little guiltily.

Blaine's brow furrowed in concentration as he tried to remember the events of the night in order.

"Then you helped me into your car and said something about being quiet."

"So we didn't wake my dad up," Kurt filled in, "which was kind of pointless, because he got angry enough when he found out you'd stayed anyway…" He sighed quietly. "Is that all you remember?" Blaine didn't answer. Of course that was all he could remember, he was drunk. Really quite drunk. Kurt hadn't expected him to remember what'd happened between them in his room, but there was part of him that had wished Blaine would, however unlikely that was. Kurt felt his stomach twist with the bitter mix of disappointment and anger; angry at himself for letting that one part of his heart make him believe that Blaine would remember such a thing. It would probably have been insignificant to Blaine anyway, even if he had remembered. Kurt dropped his head, feeling tears prickle at his eyes, trying desperately to compose The hard, controlled mask that usually held its place on his face.

All at once, Blaine was so much closer, his hand reaching out to Kurt, his fingertips lightly grazing his chin, tipping it gently upwards so Kurt had to meet his eyes.

"Kurt, of course that isn't all I remember. If I can remember what it felt like to kiss Rachel, then I sure as hell can remember what it felt like being so close to you. I can remember most of that quite clearly." Blaine looked a little sheepish, his voice quiet, "Probably because I've been thinking about it far more than I should be, really. But I remember how good it felt touching you like that, with my arms around you, just being able to…to nestle into you and finally feel completely happy, comfortable enough to lie there until I absolutely needed to get up." He took a breath.

"Now if you think that's totally absurd and weird and you want me to get my freakish self away from you, then I guess I can deal with that, because I don't quite understand these amazing feelings I have for you myself, so I don't in any way expect you to feel anything but repulsed." Kurt was shocked to say the very least, his head felt a little light. Blaine had just admitted some form of deep, possibly even romantic feelings for him, in his usual clouded and forever slightly cryptic way, but there was most definitely something there. Blaine went to move his hand from Kurt's face, but he shifted a hand of his own to cover it, keeping it there, closing his eyes briefly, relishing in the warmth it spread, not only to his face, but throughout his entire upper body.

"That's not weird at all, Blaine, because, between you and me, I felt exactly the same. You know how long it took me to get up that morning? Half an hour. I spent it there in bed looking at you, taking it all in. I just wanted that moment for a little bit longer." He felt his face heating a little, not used to laying everything out quite so clearly, especially when it came to romance. Blaine beamed, the worry that had plagued his mind for the past few days lifted and completely resolved.

"You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that. I was scared I'd terrify you or something. I'm not very good at telling people how I feel." He twisted his hand round to hold Kurt's, a comfortable silence falling between the two boys until something else occurred to Blaine.

"I seem to remember trying to take my clothes off and you bolting to the bathroom as soon as you possibly could," he mused, "that bad, was it?" Kurt's face turned an outrageous shade of pink.

"That uniform really doesn't do you justice, you know," he mumbled, feeling again the embarrassment of becoming so flustered by Blaine's rather appealing torso. Blaine merely grinned wider at the compliment, his face turning a little pink also.

Another content silence, during which they drank their cooled coffee. A thought struck Kurt, and it took a second for him to pluck up the courage to enquire about it.

"Blaine?" His friend looked up from his coffee cup.

"Yes?" Kurt took in a steadying gulp of air and slowly breathed it out again.

"Do you remember…before we went to sleep…um…sort of, well, kissing me? My neck? Or did I just make it up in my head?" Blaine reddened properly, something that didn't occur very often. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Uh, yeah, I do remember that." He screwed up his face. "Oh god, I shouldn't have, should I?" Kurt rubbed Blaine's hands with his fingers soothingly.

"No, no, no, stop that. Stop that right now. Quit worrying so much, Blaine. It was nice. It felt really, really nice." Kurt smiled to reinforce his point, happy to find that Blaine smiled right back.

"Oh. Oh, good. I was so paranoid I'd end up doing something I regretted that night." Blaine brought their hands down, carefully moved his head forward so Kurt wasn't taken by surprise and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. Kurt sighed and rested his cheek against Blaine's.

"And there is nothing I did that I regret, Kurt. Not when it came to you. Except maybe the fact that I didn't do anything about it a little sooner." Kurt knew, in that moment, that Blaine was telling the absolute truth.


End file.
